Flying Into The Sun
by xwynn
Summary: Series of oneshots/drabbles of various lengths and levels of stupidity. Latest: "He came in for an instrument. And somehow left with a girl."
1. Prompt Drabbles

Drabbles from the prompts I was given on tumblr. The last drabble has mature and sexual themes so please read at your discretion. _Also_ _r__eviews are encouraged :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT: A LOVE LETTER FROM THE CHARACTER'S BEST FRIEND SINCE KINDERGARTEN, THEY ARE NOW 21 YEARS OLD AND JUST GOT THIS<strong>

This wasn't right.

It wasn't right that he was so far away from her now. It wasn't right that now no matter how far she traveled she would never be able to see his face. It wasn't right that the letter accompanying the photo of the blue haired man, who had grown quite handsome in all those years, was informing her of a tragic death. It wasn't right that the boy who held her hand and gave her confidence at the tender of 5 was dead and gone. Tears hit the parchment, blurring her vision, smudging the dreaded words.

_I'm sorry you have to hear it this way. But if you're getting this well, the almighty god has finally ascended. You can do this without me my goddess. Love always, Black*Star_

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK STAR AND MAKA BROTP- "IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE THIS WAY"<strong>

Black*Star pounded on the wood, cursing all of Death City. "Damn crib, damn hammer, damn damn GOT DAMMIT!"

Maka chuckled behind the blue haired meister as he held his sore finger between his teeth. "Maybe if you had listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Dammit Maka, I don't know why the baby can't just sleep with me and Tsu in our bed, instead of sleeping all alone in this wooden deathtrap."

Maka rolled her eyes at the meister, who would have known the brash ninja would end up being the overprotective father. "Because it wasn't meant to be that way. And studies have shown that babies often suffocate and die when parents roll over them in bed, when they should have been in their crib."

Black*Star blinked at her wide eyed, processing the new information. Turning abruptly he snatched the hammer up and began pounding at the crib again determined.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMA "YOU LITTLE CLOTHS THIEF"<strong>

Soul peered in the dryer looking for his favorite band shirt. He remembered putting it in the wash, so why wasn't it here?

Reaching a hand in the machinery Soul searched again one last time. And again he had come up empty. He made his way to Maka's room deciding to ask if she had known where he might have lost it. His tan knuckles beating against the door in inquisition, he asked, "Hey Maka, have you seen my-"

Door swinging open to reveal the item in question, on Maka Albarn herself, Soul smirked not surprised that she had finally stolen his band shirt. "Nevermind, nothing."

He'd let the clothes thief keep this one, this time.

* * *

><p><strong>TSUSTAR - A POSITIVE PREGNANCY TEST<strong>

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"This is isn't some elaborate prank that Liz set up right?"

"No, Black*Star I told you already, I'm pregnant."

The assassin pointed to himself with a shaky finger, eyes wide with a question he already knew the answer to.

She gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes but smiling wide no less, "Yes, the child's yours, you're the only one I had s-"

Her words were cut off, letting out a squeal, as the ninja swooped her up, swing her around in a wide circle, grinning into the belly that was now carrying a child.

Not just any child, but their child.

* * *

><p><strong>SOULXMAKA- "COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS"<strong>

I tried, and failed miserably.

Maka came to the conclusion that basketball was actually a form a torture. And maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with her weapon.

It didn't help that Soul had picked the hottest day of the year to practice so he can beat Black*Star in some stupid bet. And it certainly wasn't beneficial that he dragged her to the courts while he pranced around in nothing but sweatpants that rode dangerously low on his hips.

Maka counted her blessings when he discarded the shirt long ago, only to come up empty with every flex of lean muscle and tan skin. If this continued for any longer she was sure she'd be in debt.

* * *

><p><strong>PROMPT- DESK'S CHAIR; SOMA<strong>

"I'm waiting Maka"

Soul's hand gripped Maka's thigh stilling her, daunting breath on her left thigh. Maka wracked her brain, dammit she knew this one, it was on the tip of her tongue. She scooted in the desk chair attempting to find contact with Soul's mouth again. But he was quick, removing his head from between her thighs. "Ah-ah-ah you've never cheated before Maka, why start now?"

Maka squeezed her eyes shut hoping to find the answer behind her eyelids. She'd do whatever it takes to feel his soft lips on her skin again.

"S-strigiformes?"

Peeking one eye open, she prayed to the gods that this was the right answer or so help her she would combust this very second.

Mouth nipping back her thighs, toes curling as he swirled his tongue, Maka sighed in relief.

Thank god for the owls.


	2. Free Drinks

"Oh hey Tsubaki! How are you?"

Black*Star whipped his head in the direction of the storefront ,catching the wisps of her melodic voice as she talked to the pigtailed girl, he careened behind the bar corner snatching up the supplies. Two pumps of vanilla syrup, not too much milk-the milk offsets the flavor of tea ,which reminds her of home she had told him on particularly rainy day-lots of whip cream, and dash of matcha.

"_Did you hear about that new pianist that just moved to town? Liz said he looks just like his brother, the famous violinist, she say's he hot so I guess he would be too…"_

He bopped the girl on the head, sliding the cup on the marble counter with the other hand. "Pfft Maka he would never go for a nerd like you!"

"Why you little, Makaaaaa-"

Black*Star ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding the oncoming attack, sliding an elbow on the marble counter chin resting on his fist. "Green Tea Latte for the lady." She blinked at him, indigo eyes swirling with questions he desperately wished he had the answers for. "Oh-ah thank you Black*Star. How much do I owe you?"

"No problem Tsu, oh and its on the house. You hanging around tonight?"

Her cheeks dusting with pink at the sudden thought that maybe, just maybe, that whatever she was feeling wasn't one-sided. "I'm not sure, um what time is it?"

Maka who had long been forgotten, watching the two as if it was a tennis match, chimed in. "7:23!"

"Oh! I have to get going, I'm so sorry, I have to be at the hospital soon. I'll see around though!" Before Tsubaki could collect all her things, Black*Star snatched up her drink scribbling on it, replacing it just in time.

Out into the chill of the Autumn evening, she rose the cup up to her lips. Tsubaki closed her eyes, a moan escaped between her lips as the liquid ran down her throat. He always made it to perfection. Eyes catching black ink before she could fully extract the cup from her lips, eyebrows furrowed in question she removed the cup from her lips rotating it to fully read the words. _"212-564-4242 Star"_

Tsubaki smiled, she might have to swing by tomorrow. For free tea of course.


	3. The Worst Guy

I was given the prompt by gingerthesnap on tumblr:

**TSUSTAR- I WAS HIRED TO KILL YOU BUT I'M A CRAPPY ASSASSIN AND YOU'RE SUPER SWEET SO SORRY I'LL JUST LEAVE YOUR HOUSE PLEASE DON'T CALL THE POLICE AU**

* * *

><p>The mission was simple. Get in, do what he had to do, and leave. Nothing he couldn't handle. He was actually pissed that the clan didn't give something worthy of his godliness.<p>

The assassin crouched on a tree outside his target's home. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of black hair through the window that was already open when he arrived.

Minutes had passed before Black*Star saw any sign of his soon-to-be victim, quickly deciding that there was no better time than the present, he swung from the branch and into the house, landing gracefully onto the kitchen tile.

Or what he thought was graceful.

Reverberating throughout the house, the sound of a spinning pan disrupted the silence that had settled over the quaint little home.

Maybe his fellow gods were on his side, and his target was actually deaf.

"Who's in there?"

Well he could kiss that wish goodbye.

He didn't move from his spot on the floor. Maybe if he stayed still, they would go away, and he could make his escape. Light flooded his vision, revealing a tall woman with possibly the best body he had ever seen.

And there goes another wish dead and gone.

He had no idea why this woman was on the to-be-killed list, but damn someone as gorgeous as her definitely didn't deserve it.

Standing from his crouch position, Black*Star gave an awkward stiff wave, "Um, hello?"

She eyed him with curious indigo eyes, they were kind and soft, and the assassin suddenly felt like this was where he was supposed to be. "What are you doing here?"

Well this was a good time as any to start pleading for an easy escape.

"Please don't call the police."

"I won't…as long as you tell me who you are."

And the way she spoke, silvery with care to someone who definitely didn't deserve it, there was absolutely no way he could deny her. "The name's Black*Star."

Her eyes traveled over his form again, silently appreciating the way his muscles tensed and flexed with every breath. She spoke again, breathing out her name, "Tsubaki."

The assassin wondered what her pretty name would sound like on his own lips.

"Alright Tsubaki," he tried out her name, instantly growing fond of the way it felt on his lips, "I'll be going now."

He turned around, trying to save himself the embarrassment of having to ask for where the door was, deciding to go back out the way he came.

"Black*Star….you can stay if you want."

Black*Star sworn he was hearing things, no one just invites someone to stay after just meeting them, especially when that person has uninvitingly entered through a window. But oh, was the idea tempting.

He looked back at her, and the way her lips were set and her eyes shone, there was no doubt about what he just heard. Already climbing out of the window, he flashed her a grin.

"Nah, a god never stays in one place too long. But don't worry, I have a feeling this won't be last time we meet."

And with that, he was gone into the night, the pan on the floor the only evidence of his presence.


	4. The Girl Who Controls The Rain

Birthday fic for my good friend Nessie. Inspired by a post on tumblr

* * *

><p>It had been raining. Which was quite odd considering the forecasted week of sunshine. But Soul's grandmother always told him that the weather did as it pleased.<p>

And he believed her. Because it was true. But for reasons other than he initially thought.

The rain was pouring down, light but fast. The sun was shining clearly despite the clouds that hung in the atmosphere gloomily.

Soul was on a mission. And he refused to let the rain deter him. Even if his jeans were clinging to his thighs and water continually dripped into his eye. But he was on a mission, mission so important that his whole life was at stake if not completed.

To get the Oni PSR-S950 61-Keyboard. The highest in its caliber. The keyboard was exquisite in every way he could imagine. It had the finest of tuning and an added realistic percussion audio, with acoustic instrument specific adjustments. Not to mention the screen was a touch screen.

Simply put, the keyboard was a weapon in its own right. A weapon that Soul Eater Evans himself, was able to wield. Or about to wield.

If the petite girl too busy dancing within the instrument shop would open the damn doors.

His fists pounded on the transparent doors scaring the girl within, making her jump and twist around.

Her eyes were large, and green. Soul wasn't sure if it was a trick of the streetlight or not, but here eyes appeared to shimmer and shine, and the first thing he thought when viewing them was magic.

He's never seen magic. Pretty sure it didn't exist. But if it did exist, it was all contained in those pretty eyes of hers.

She shook herself out of her stupor, striding over to the store front doors, opening them wide open with both arms. "Ha sorry about that," she started, "Welcome to Shibusen Instruments. Can I help you with anything?"

Soul shook his head no, he knew exactly where his newest weapon in his growing arsenal would be.

Except when he looked, where his baby should be in all its glory, was blank. Void. Empty. Barren of his one true desire.

And for the love of everything holy would that god awful music stop playing.

Instead of the keyboard was a business card, that read "Ask employee for Oni PSR-S950 61-Keyboard".

And Soul did just that, hoping that his ears wouldn't bleed at the sound of EDM playing.

"Uh I'm here for the new Oni keyboard"

The girl who was restocking tuning slide oil, turned around, ash blonde pigtails bounced and her eyes looked like it did the same.

"We don't I have those in stock yet. Sorry about that."

Soul was pretty sure that whatever deity was up there had cursed him to damnation for all eternity, and that every day from then on would be more disaster filled than the last.

He ran a hand through snowy white hair, taking a deep breath in, and releasing it out. "Well when will you have it?"

"Uuuhh," she slid her pupils to the ceiling, and the rain seemed to pound a little harder at the action, "actually let me go check."

Soul was not checking out her legs. Nope, no, absolutely not. And he most certainly wasn't looking at her ass, and if he _was_ looking at it (which he wasn't), he would tell you that it was quite appealing in the miniskirt she wore.

At that moment he concluded that everything about this girl was magical. From her hair right down to her combat boots that clunk with every step she took. If magic existed, she was it.

The magical girl (well that was what he deemed her), returned. She spoke, somewhat apologetic, "Won't be in until another three weeks."

Her words smacked him hard enough to release him from his appreciative gazing (that was at the instruments mind you).

"Are you shitting me?", he said, voice gruff and bewildered. He did not give up quality video game time just for this.

"I am absolutely not shitting you." With her words a clap of thunder resonated throughout the sky.

The EDM was starting to turn his brain to mush. He gave a resigned sigh.

The closest music shop was about a half hour away. And Soul refused to drive in such weather on his beloved Harley motorcycle.

The rain returned to its original pattern: light, fast, and steady. It had a calming affect on Soul.

"Hey..," she trailed off, searching for a name.

"Soul."

"Soul. I don't actually work here, I'm just filling in for a friend. But I can leave your number and she'll get back to you."

And maybe it was the mushy brain talking. Or maybe he was just so defeated that he wished to prolong returning to his apartment without an instrument in tow.

But she had a pull on him. And he was curious to find out more.

"Go out to coffee with me," he glanced at her makeshift name tag, "Maka?"

Her cheeks dusted in the most cutest of ways. The rhythm of the rain picked up, pounding faster. Reminding him of a quickened heartbeat.

She told him that she preferred tea, but she would be delighted to go, but she couldn't leave the store unintended.

He replied that only idiots go to a music shop on a Sunday in the pouring rain. Definitely such shops that played awful music.

This got him a book to the cranium and affirmation that yes he was an idiot. But Maka pulled on her raincoat nonetheless, and left the store with Soul.

"You left your so called music on," he said, smirking as he held the door open for her.

Maka scowled at him, lips in full pout. "Like what you listen to is any better." With a flick of her wrist the music ceased.

Soul ignored the jab. His mind focused on something rather interesting. "How the hell did you turn off the music like that?"

Maka grinned, eyes sparkling as if she held the answer to every question, but simply refused to give it away.

"Magic."


End file.
